How To Save A Life
by SnowofWinterWhite
Summary: How to save A life with the HOly Roman Empire and chibi italy. Song where the Empire leaves his beloved italy and his and Italy's feelings. How will the Holy Roman Empire confess his love when he is about to disappear? Chibi Italy X HRE


I thought this song would fit this pairing so…

i do not own hetalia. neither this song, by the fray.

How to save A life with the HOly Roman Empire and chibi italy. Song where the Empire leaves his beloved italy and his and Italy's feelings. How will the Holy Roman Empire confess his love when he is about to disappear?

Sorry for spelling or grammar. This is my first Yaoi Fic.

o/o please enjoy

….

_**Step one you say we need to talk**_

_**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**_

" Hey… Chibi Italy…" The blond nation stood right in front of the brown haired nation.

His face was hiding something much more depressing than what it really was supposed to be. The other nation twirled around happily.

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

Chibi Italy was the name of that country. With that the the brown haired boy smiled.

His voice happily crying out: " Holy Rome! Holy Rome!" in such a bright voice.

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

Holy Rome blushed. Yet feeling horrible. He was about to ruin his Italy's happy smile. His bright voice was going to be filled with sobs.

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came**_

The empire clenched his eyes in regret, thinking, he shouldn't have come to say goodbye after all.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

….

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_**Cause after all you do know best**_

But yet deep inside The holy Roman Empire still had to free his feelings and let them fly out so he could finally be released. He gulped But his hands shaking into tight firm fists.

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_**Without granting innocence**_

He didn't want Italy to be sad. That was the last thing he ever wanted. He wanted to see that smile. The welcoming warm smile. Italy waited patiently for the empire to speak.

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**The things you've told him all along**_

The bucket was put down in a harsh collide. Italy's voice was now broken. Shaken. The holy Roman Empire stared in horror. Had he just ripped out the fragile wings of a butterfly? Holy rome felt horrible. But suddenly he was handed a broom. " here! I want you to have this!" cried Italy's voice filled with sorrow. The Empire clenched his eyes in despair. He did not want this to happen. It was his nightmare to see italy like this. He takes the broom gently. Blushing with happiness and sadness. " thank you! i will be honored to accept this broom!"

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

Holy Rome wanted to give something back. His lips were clenched now. " W-what do you do in your country as a thanks?" He asks. Like he already knows the answer. His lips were now released from the clenched line. "k-kiss i think" Italy sobs. He knows. He knows. Of course he knew what the answer would be. He knew everything about his dear Italy. He nodes. Inching forwards towards Italy's face.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

His lips meets Italy's in a soft clash. Then they collide together. The empire deepens the kiss a little bit more, unaware if he should go any further. But that was just fine. Italy was finally his. First kiss is always something special. And for this empire, It will be the most precious thing that he will ever remember.

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

Holy Rome can feel Italy's tears falling falling onto his own cheeks. Now he couldn't help it. His eyes began to water up. Tears fell silently to the ground.

_**Drive until you lose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

He released the kiss. Hearing the voice that told him to go. He smiled and Italy did the same. Both of them had tears falling.

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

" I Love you Italy!" He shouted. Turning around so that a black cape fluttered in the air.

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

" I love you too! w-when you come back… Ill make you treats again! We can go skinny dipping and listen to Austria playing the piano! We can dress into Hungary's Old cloth! W-We can take a walk! We.. We… We can be together forever!" cried Italy. The empire stood frozen by the gate.

" of course… I have loved you since the 900 th century after all" and he disappeared into the light

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

Italy felt his knees weakened. His eyes wouldn't stop filling with tears. His sobs and cries were painful. He wanted to scream like an idiot.

" Shinsei Roma! Shinsei Roma!"

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

Italy looked up into the bright blue sky. Tears falling down his cheeks.

"Holy Rome! Shinsei Roma!"

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

Italy stared up into the sky. His tears still falling. Until lights began to shine up there. They blinked and shone. His watery eyes reflecting them like his orbs had a sky of his own.

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

Finally he picked himself up. His legs were tired. He didn't bother to take his bucket with him.

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

" SHINSEI ROMA!"

The Italian flag waved proudly in the sky. He was now blooming. The blue uniform like that night blue sky he had starred up ion years ago.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

His eyes were happy and full of excitement. His smile bigger that normal. He felt happy yet nostalgic at the same time. The tree he touched was gently letting it leaves blowing softly in the wind. And the leaves rustled softly. Italy smiled at his country, and what he had archived. What people had taught him. ' I did it… Shinsei Roma...'

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

And so Italy turned around.

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

Facing a tall man. His clothing was military green. His eyes were icy blue like Holy Rome's. And his hair was as blond as Holy Rome's.

"Germany!"


End file.
